Emotional Leads
by Jamfan2000
Summary: When heartbreak lingers long enough, the pressure can make you a little crazy. Review and get a coke! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I know I have plenty of stories that I am working on, and probably a lot more to come, but I couldn't resist publishing this once I finished it, which was my intention all along with most of my stories. This is set during season three, Jim's still with Karen and heartbreak is in the air. **_

**Emotional Leads:**

The day couldn't possibly go by any slower as I sit in Michael's office listening to another one of his "Jan wants to get back together with me and I'm commitment phobia" catastrophes. Another yawn takes over my lips. I didn't get much sleep last night, after the whole Jim, Karen fight about their living situation; I just couldn't go to sleep. It's like the pain made me numb and unable to move, almost as if it paralyzed me. I play with the pen that corrupts my fingers as I listen, doodling in the corner of my notepad.

My whole mind set is off. I have just been a little bit of everywhere. Every time I get to work now it's just a mind numbing waste of time it seems. I try to concentrate on my work, but it gets harder and harder every day I have to walk into the office and pretend that when I see Karen and Jim laughing together that it doesn't crush my heart into pieces. That it doesn't make my soul scrape the ground.

Finally almost near 5:30 I make it out of the office surprisingly alive but yet even more tired than I was minutes ago. Michael somehow beats me out of the building and I am left alone walking down the stairs, just the need of wanting to go home and lay down.

The air takes over my lungs as I reach the parking lot the shadow of the sun hiding behind the clouds drifting upon me. The parking lot is empty, until I look over next and see Jim's car. I shake my head, not remembering seeing him in the office. It wasn't until I walk more to my car only two spaces down that I see Jim leaning against it. My heart starts pounding a mile a minute making my eyes feel like they couldn't shut if they wanted too, which is ironic considering I've been wanting to shut my eyes since I got to work.

His dark blue tie blows gently in the wind as he stares out his face stern, almost angry. My pace slows as I near my car, near to his presence.

His eyes catch mine as I stand now only inches away from my car. "Hey" his weary yet angry voice aches in my direction.

"Hey" My voice confused and curious at the same time. My feet land only a few inches from him. He looks away his jaw clenched, his feet start to pace.

I watch him wearily pace his facial expression changing every other time. He suddenly stops and looks at me.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice comes out rough, taking in deep breaths. Jim is definitely not known for being rough in any sorts.

I feel confusion and anxiety enter my veins. My voice seems to be cut off by the electric shock that runs through me. "What?" my voice suddenly reappearing.

"Why are you always in my head? Why do you always pop in just when I am starting to have fun? Why can't you just get out of my head and leave me alone?" A short pause causes silence as I stare at him, feeling as if my lips were stapled together.

His eyes flicker to my eyes to my lips as he looks around in disbelief. " You're not letting me move on and it's not fair!"

I stare at him in disbelief as I straighten up and throw my purse on the top of my trunk. He watches as my purse lands perfectly. Anger slightly runs through me. He is not the only one in pain here and he needs to know.

"You think it's easy for me?" I yell slightly, as I stare dead on in his eyes. "You think that coming to work every single day and not talking to you is freaking easy? Not having you come up to my desk or play pranks on Dwight anymore? That's easy?" I stop taking a breather. His silence says all. "And you know what else? PDA isn't allowed okay? Go ask Dwight." I feel some dreading tears leaving pressure behind my eye lids. "So I guess you and Karen will have to find other places to go to have your fun" I keep running off at the mouth feeling as the poison was leaks from my lips. I look at his face now as it softens into the Jim I always knew. For a moment I thought I heard a chuckle.

"Because it's not fair to Kevin! Hurting him like this" I mutter the last part with uncertainty. . My eyes tone down to his softness, as he comes closer to me. I see a small smirk appear on his face.

I almost let one show up on mine. He looks so softly and lovingly into my eyes that immediately reminded me of casino night.

His eyes gaze at my lips for just a moment and then he softly whispers, "Why am I still so madly in love with you when it's clear that I should be moving on?" his voice breaking slightly. My heart stops for a moment letting the cold air develop in my lungs. He loves me. He still loves me. I almost smile, but I don't break the moment. I've waited endless nights for this moment, to have this second chance, to let him in.

He stares at me with the most intense look that it almost makes me feel nervous. I feel him urge closer and I feel like time is slowly coming to a halt. I almost feel like it's my turn in the run of questioning, but I just can't seem to form words. His warm breath soothes my soul.

I never look away from his gaze knowing that if I do, we could never have this moment again. We are close, we are so close and I just don't want to lose it. Not again. I'm not going to be responsible for any more heartbreak, or sad tears. It's time we put this behind us and take on anything that comes our way. It's finally here.

I feel his lips finally spread softly across mine, as he envelops me in the warmest hug I have ever felt. Our bodies forced together as one. I can't even feel the cold air since his body and his lips keeping me warm. My senses have never been so overloaded. I feel like every part of his body is clenching to mine, as his tongue hugs my lips. I suddenly feel the car being pressed into my lower back. The coldness bleeds through my shirt, but his hands are quickly to attend to the wounds. My mouth has never been filled with such love or affection. The sun seems to burn brighter than it ever has, when his lips leave mine.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, I have an idea for this story to keep going, but it's all on you guys, should I leave it like it is? Or continue?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Jamfan2000-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So excited to finally get this chapter up, I've been taken way too long on it but I'm glad with some inspiration that I accomplished it! Anyway, Now I'm just dragging on! Enjoy the show!**_

**Emotional Leads Chapter Two:**

I can't tell you what it was exactly but my stomach churned with nerves and excitement as I made my way into work this morning. When I first walked in my heart just jumped twenty feet away from my body. She was sitting there pretending to be working I can see, solitaire clearly visible on her computer and her fingers dangling over the edge of her favorite pen that was slowly moving towards her already fully scribbled notepad. Her smile reached her eyes when she looked over and seen me, just the way I'm sure mine did for her as well. I never felt so happy. It's like my life had finally turned a new leaf. I didn't know what to expect when I waited for her around her car that day. I just knew that I still loved her and soul mates deserve to be together. My grin couldn't have been wider when I walked behind her desk and kissed her sweetly. She gave me that look and I let go of her walking around her desk, giving her a small smirk. She couldn't resist when her small smile peeked through. I didn't like the fact that I was facing entirely away from Pam, it felt like I was back in my old leaf, still a weird sensation in my stomach. And when the door opened I knew why.

"Good morning" I hear her say. "Good morning "Pam's voice confident and lacks any voice of a tired, overworked receptionist. A few moments later I feel her walk near me. "Hey" she says to me. "Hey Karen" I reply, feeling the knots in my stomach tighten. "What happened last night? I tried to call you but it just kept going straight to voicemail." I try to keep my head from thumping as I glance her way. "Oh yeah sorry my phone died and I left my charger here." A lie that didn't need to be told just spread my lips apart just told itself. "Oh" was all she said then smiled faintly. It was only a brief silence before she asked, "So you wanna do lunch?" A small nerve hits me in the chest. "I'm uh, actually meeting a client today for lunch" I say my voice only half remorseful. I feel Pam's sense of nervousness behind me. It wasn't long, before everyone started filing in the office. "Okay" was all Karen said before retreating back to her desk. I knew she was upset

It took everything in me, not to get up from my chair and walk over to reception. I put myself to work like never before hoping the time would just fly by. I also hoped that Karen would do the same. Soon, it was lunch time and I was more than relieved. Karen walked up to me as I was leaving and kissed my cheek. "Let me know if you get out early" and she walked into the kitchen towards the break room. I watch her shadow disappear then turn around, seeing Pam already gone for lunch. My heart twists as I start towards the door making my way outside. The sun seemed to burn a little brighter. I couldn't tell whether it was guilt or anxiety. Whatever it was, it was certainly going to make me ill.

It only took 15 minutes to get to her apartment. One simple knock and she opened the door, still in her work clothes. She looked absolutely stunning. "Hey" she says with a sexy smile and my heart melts all over again. "Hey" I reply my bag hung over the edge of my shoulder. I let it drop off my shoulders and within one quick second she was in my arms and our lips were in a duel. She backs up against the wall as my lips continue to take over hers. Faster than it had begun, my lips made their way down her beautiful flawless neck. "Oh Jim" I hear her moan letting the desire in my body run its course. I feel her hands sneak around my shirt as my skin meets her fingertips. "Pam" I moan back not being able to contain my control. It was like a volley between who could kiss better and in the end I think we both won that game. It was indeed the greatest game ever played. I lean back and lean my forehead against hers. She smiles up at me as I kiss it sweetly. . Her eyes reach mine and I'm sure see can see my sparkle. I know that I have never felt this way with Karen, and I'm sure she was thinking the same thing. I can sense her fear kicking in suddenly. I grab her face with both of my hands and proceed to make her see how I feel. "I love you" I whisper just as her lips leave mine. She looks up at me making my knees go weak instantly . She kisses me deeply letting her tongue play with my bottom lip. I want to hear her say it, I need her to say it. She breaks the kiss and looks at my chest. I feel her hands glide up my stomach, making it clench underneath her warm fingers. I see her searching for words that just wouldn't come. I take a deep breath hoping that there wasn't a knife she was waiting to plunge into my heart.

"I…" she stops looking up directly into my eyes, like something just changed. "I want to say it to you, but I can't…" I nod keeping the tears intact behind my eyelids. My eyes immediately flash back to last year seeing her standing in front of me saying the same words. At least she wants to say it…right? Wouldn't that be a definable difference? She senses my disappointment and quickly steps back over her words. "Listen to me Jim.." she whispers grabbing my face making my eyes focus on her. "I meant that I can't say it, until I know that I'm completely yours." She pauses and my lips move on their own. "You are mine Pam." She shakes her head. "But I'm not." She bites her lips. "Karen is still…." I cut her off. "I promise I'm going to break it off okay?" she nods as if she's unsure and I can't imagine what's going through her head. It scares me. I lean in and catch her lips again. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you." I whisper into her forehead, reassuring her that I'm in this for the long run.

I'm dying to see her beautiful smile again. "You're my lobster." I tease and she chuckles immediately. "We have got to get you away from those Friends reruns." She teases back letting her fingers drag up my cheek slowly. I chuckle giving into her bright smile, letting my head rest against her shoulder. "You wanna go watch another one?" I grin completely. "Definitely." I reply. She grabs my hand and pulls me closer before moving towards the couch. She giggles as I plop her on my lap as soon as we sit down. Hear head hides into my neck placing a light kiss there, giving me goose bumps. Before we knew it we were kissing again, lost in each other. The last thing I heard was the Friends theme song then everything else went black.

It seemed way too soon to go back to work, but it was indeed close to one o'clock. A long kiss goodbye and she's leaves first, knowing that I could take a tad longer with my meeting. I watch her car back out of the apartment complex and drive away. I linger a little longer before getting in my car. I feel it was the longest drive of my life as I make my way back to the office. I was dreading tonight, but one night couldn't compare to the rest of my life with Pam. I let a smile linger way too long on my face as I see Karen's standing outside. I tilt my head watching her as she looks around the parking lot until she spots me. I smile weakly as I step out of the car. "Hey" she walks over to me giving me a kiss on the lips, I pull away quickly realizing that it's not Pam's lips I'm tasting. "What's wrong?" she asks her brow turning inward. "Can we talk? You know later?" Her eyes must have seen something that I didn't realize that I was showing because almost in an instant her face fell. "What's going on Jim?"

I nod towards the building. "Later" is all I say before walking around her towards the main doors. I feel her walk briskly behind me, hurt I'm sure. I almost consider taking the stairs but a small hand leads me towards the elevator. I uncomfortably shrug and stand beside her. The moment the door closed she was on me; kissing me hard moving her fingers underneath my jacket, trying to pull me closer. I break from her suffocating grasp. "Come on Jim, we haven't done it in an elevator yet." She whispers seductively into my ear with a smug grin and I don't know who she is anymore. "No, Karen." I reply firmly. She doesn't say anything she just moves away frustrated. "What the hell is going on with you today?" she blows out an air of anger. I stay put in my silence watching as the numbers rise up to freedom. I almost want to smile widely at Pam but something stops me, well Karen really.

Her head lifts up and it looks like she was about to smile but then Karen comes into view and her head shoots back down. I bite the bottom of my lips to stop myself from saying anything. I watch her fiddle around with things on her desk, then quickly typing something on her keyboard.

I walk to my desk and sit down hoping this new pounding in my head that Karen had started would stop soon. I lean my head into my hands and click around for spider solitaire. I had to do something else to pass this lingering time.

My body was sore by the time it was nearing five o'clock. I only got up once to use the restroom and I avoided all stares. Except for Pam's when Karen couldn't see me but ironically it seems she was avoiding mine. I got lost into minesweeper when I felt a small hand on my back. " I'll be outside" Karen briefly said to me before walking out the door in a way that the anger took a hold of her hips. I sighed and got up not realizing how dead the office seemed to be. I looked behind me to see Pam still here. "Hey" I say to her softly. "Hi" she whispers not taking her eyes off her computer screen. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine" she turns off her monitor. She rubs her head. "You sure? You look kind of ill." She shakes her head as if it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Just a dull pounding and an annoying ringing in my ear from Michael doing the Macarena." She gets up slowly. I chuckle letting myself feel less tense since lunch. She looks up at me and comes around the other side of her desk near the copier. A small kiss to my lips leaves me wanting more. "I'm going to go home and take a bath." She moans from exhaustion. To me, it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. "You sure you don't wanna wait for me to get there?" I tease whispering it seductively into her ear. She smirks and pushes me away playfully. "When the time comes….." she starts now her turn leaning over letting her breath take over my ear making me close my eyes. "You can come over and get in my bathtub…" she pauses as strokes my stomach, I swear I've lost the battle. "And clean It." she finishes teasingly. I pull back with complete shock as she laughs victoriously. The shivers down my spine just won't quit. The thought of her in the bathtub could keep me up tonight.

I watch her walk away as she smirks taking one glance back at me before closing the office door. I stare at the door for a moment before getting my things together. I never understood love until I met her. I smile at that thought and try to prepare myself for the worst fight to come. More talking for Karen, but as I step into the elevator I realize that this is the last fight I'll have with her. It's like the ending of a movie, sometimes you really wish it didn't end, but when you watch it again, you realize that's the best thing for it to do. I close my eyes and think of Pam. Her lips, her smile, her laugh. It all soon becomes too much as I shake my head, trying to focus. Soon enough those thoughts will be in the right place. Both of us will be in the right place. The feeling of the elevator finally stopped and everything got real. The doors opened and I feel myself beginning to feel like me again. I opened the glass door towards the bright sun, letting my stomach turn as I see Karen leaning against my car staring into the distance. I watch her for a second, feeling guilty, happy and nervous all in one. I let out one last breath. "Hey." I say softly to her watching her straight hair fall away in the wind. "Hi" she replies her eyes for the first time lacking any reason for her to be standing in front of me.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Review! Yes! The office back on this Thursday….FINALLY! **_

_**-Jamfan2000-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I hope this story is still a somewhat interest in you guys' list of fanfics! What a funny episode last night…now I'm starting to miss Michael and he hasn't even left yet. Any who enjoy! **_

_**Emotional Leads: Chapter three**_

It didn't take long to get to Coopers. The ride was tense as if we were riding a roller coaster that was waiting to be dunked into a pool of fire. She didn't make one movement towards me, her hands were tightly stuck to her lap and her head was facing the window. She was angry and I knew that. I was just hoping that it wouldn't blow over too badly, in fact I almost want to go back to her apartment but she insisted on going to Coopers. I groaned internally just wishing this would end now. Was it worth it to sit around and talk about it as if we had a chance of saving the relationship? I shake my head from these terrible thoughts as we finally make it to our destination. We walk in and I feel as though we were just friends meeting for a drink. She was completely distant and non talkative. Not even friends, more like acquaintances. I sigh suddenly wishing we would have went somewhere more private as we pass two couples on the way to a table in the back. She sits down across from me not looking directly at me. I can almost feel the word _jackass_ melting off her lips and she doesn't even know it yet. "So what's up Jim?" she asked finally making contact with me for the first time since I had seen her waiting against my car.

"I really don't know how to say this." I start and I can almost feel her tearing up inside. "Can I get you guys a drink?" a waitress interrupts politely with a small smile. "Water please" Karen replies quickly. I almost think about getting a beer, but go against it, wanting to be completely sober and alert for this. "Coke, thanks." I say to the eyes of the woman looking down at my expectantly. "Coming right up." she says walking away. "You are so distant." Karen says suddenly. My eyes look up to hers looking around at other tables. "I know and I'm sorry…." Before I can say anything else her hands lands on top of mine. "I want this to work, I really do." Oh man. I briefly close my eyes hating that she's so vulnerable right now.

"Karen listen." I interrupt her before she could make me feel any worse about myself. She looks up at me with hope in her eyes and I feel like I should be stranded in the parking lot. "I just. You deserve better." I sigh and I watch as her eyes scrunch in confusion. "What? Jim you're not making any sense." Her hands move back and fall into her lap. "I can't be the guy you deserve. I can't keep lying to myself about how I really feel." Her eyes change and she stares down at the table. "How do you feel Jim?" her voice low and unsettled. "I feel..." I start letting my gaze drop to the table. "I feel that if we keep going like this..." I motion with my hands between us. "Then it's just going to lead to nothing but missing invisible unspoken silence that's hanging above our heads. Just ignoring all the signs." I see her click her tongue before looking up at me. "The signs that say what? _I love Pam?"_ her voice tilting towards anger. At that moment the waitress picks that time to set our drinks in front of us. It did however buy me some more time to figure out how I was going to say this. "Thank you." I mutter to the waitress.

"Just say it Jim okay? You don't want me anymore. You probably never did." Our drinks take in the tension that sit untouched between us. "I really like you Karen. I did." Her head shakes slightly. "You _did." _ She mocks softly before sitting up a little taller looking me dead in the eyes. "You either you do or you don't Jim. Stop playing around with me. You don't want me just say it." I feel the tears of guilt tearing me down. "I did." I repeat my voice starting to crumble. "That's not what I asked!" she hissed a little louder. I look up into her angered soul and reply softly, "I can't be with you anymore." I whisper so soft that I am not even sure she heard it. I feel a stunned silence from her end. After a few moments sitting in my own guilt. I feel her staring so I look up at her. "Goodbye Jim." she says and I watch as she holds back tears. _Jackass._ I've hurt a nice pretty intelligent woman. She gets up abruptly and walks outside. I leave a five on the table as I get up and follow her out. "Can I at least give you a ride?" I ask her as she pulls out her cell phone. "I don't need you to do anything for me Jim." her voice stern and lack of emotion. I try to pursue her but she cuts me off with her hand. "Just leave Jim" was the last thing she said walking away from the parking lot into the dim sun. I sigh and get into my car, sitting there for a moment to relive the moments that just came over my life. I let out a smile that's breaking through when watch my phone light up from a new text message from Pam. _I miss you already. _ I look down at the time and it was only five after five then when she had sent it. I turn the key hearing the car purr to life. Yeah I did the right thing. I can't help but think of Pam in the bathtub. I shake my head. Seriously no sleep tonight.

I back out of the parking lot. i almost turn left towards my apartment but take a quick right for a change of plans. It could turn into a really good night, if I played my cards right. Maybe this time I'll win.

_**Thanks so much for reading. I put my head down and I just went crazy trying to continue my stories. And thankfully it worked out for two of them so far so we are on a roll! :D **_

_**Review and you may get to see a shirtless Jim.**_

_**-jamfan2000-**_


End file.
